1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to inspecting technology, and more particularly to an electronic device and method for inspecting electrical rules of circuit boards by using the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Design of an electronic device (e.g., a computer, or a server) usually includes a wiring diagram for a circuit board for the electronic device, where the wiring diagram is simulated and analyzed to determine properties of the wiring diagram. The properties of the wiring diagram include electrical rules (e.g., a max via count on the circuit board) and physical rules (e.g., a net physical type, and a net spacing type). A circuit diagram of the circuit board is designed according to the wiring diagram and properties.
During the design procedure, design engineers need to determine if electrical rules of a current designed circuit board are different from electrical rules of other circuit boards. It is difficult and inefficient to compare the electrical rules of different circuit boards manually. Thus, an electrical device and method for inspecting the electrical rules are desired.